koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mr. Big/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Mr. Big Art of Fighting *"Yuri, about that girl. She's almost done climbing the stairway to heaven." Art of Fighting 2 *(taunt) "Over so soon?" *"Just be glad I didn't use my plumber's helper, pal!" *"Just as I thought, the power of my pole is positively preposterous!" *"Fighting gnats like you is a major pain in the..." *"To call you dumb would be an insult to dumb people." *"Let's say I know in which holes to put my pegs, pal!" *"It's a weapon, fatty, that only I can handle." *"Sticks or fists, I'll kick your monkey backside!" *"Coming from a pug like you... oh, I forgot my witty retort." *(mirror match) "You sure have a lot of courage with that getup there, pal." *(mirror match) "How would you like a namchuk in your nose?" *"I'm a Jungian, myself. Now to knock your super-ego off!" *"Don't blame me for your ignorance, toots." *"If you wish to keep that face the way it is, stay out of my way, toots!" *"Huh. The guy from Italy. Go back home, pal." *"Look, I don't have time to fight with Taoists." *"Your town? After all I did for you? Washing your car. Your dog. Why, you..." The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"I can beat you with one finger! Now stay out of my way, trash!" *"Thought yourselves heroes, huh? It's so funny, I'm crying!" *"I need a reason to fight? How 'bout your ugly mugs!" The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"BOR-ING… Come back after you've seen a real bloodbath!" *"Did you think you could beat ME?! Humph! You're a conceited one, aren't you?" *"Give up already. I'm no match for someone as weak as you." *"Heh heh heh. You really took it that round, didn't you?" *"Hey, what’s the matter? Enjoy yourself, your life is at stake!!" *"That's the difference between you and me!! You're better off crawling around on all fours!" *"What do you think? Wanna work for me? I'll treat you well..." *"You're not totally useless... But at this rate, the best you'll become is a bodyguard." *"Hey, Geese. Good job getting this far. I'll give you a rest... In eternal sleep!"(Vs. Geese) *"Looks like you've become quite a coward. Pity... You used to be far more interesting."(Vs. King) *"You're not worth anything to me anymore. Get out of here!!"(Vs. Ryo) *"Humph. There’s no way I’d lose in a kid’s playground!"(Vs. Athena/Kasumi/Malin/Momoko/Shingo) Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *“I’m quite the ambitious one.There's no way winning this competition will satisfy me." *"Nice fight. If you want a bouncing job, I just might hire you." *"They call me Mr. Big. That's B-I-G! Burn it into your memory!" *"That's one fine way of losing. It would fit perfectly with a blues accompaniment." *"Kyokugen Karate's not what it used to be. Ashamed, are you? Then go cry home to Papa Takuma!(Vs. Mr. karate) *"That's why kids are dangerous. They don't know their ability until they get slapped around."(Vs. Yuki) *"You really are a pest. I already returned Takuma's daughter to you, didn't I?"(Vs. Robert) *"Southtown is mine! And you're leaving it!"(Vs. Geese) Category:Quotes